Everyone is Gone
by jessZdragon
Summary: Hiei wants to give up fighting because no one of his friends or family are left. He visits them at their graves as he tells about the war that they died in.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I hope you like my story! It's a little strange though. Please read and review!  
  
It was a dark rainy day Hiei, was sitting alone on a park bench making his fire appear and disappear in his hand. After a while he closed his hand causing the fire to vanish, and he got up and started to slowly walk away.  
  
"Whats wrong?" A voice from behind him caused him to stop. Hiei turned round to see a group of four kids following him.  
  
"What?" He asked softly, "Aren't you going to still help protect the city, and kids?" One of them asked as they stepped forward.  
  
"Why? I have nothing left to fight for." Hiei answered as he turned and continued walking. The kids didn't follow, they just as they watched as Hiei walked out of the park. After exchanging glances for a while, they ran after him.  
  
"Wait! What are you talking about, there is plenty to fight for." A kid said as he ran over to Hiei, "Like what." Hiei asked as he turned around. "Like. Umm." He turned to his friends for help. They just shrugged and looked around. "Like, like.Uh. your friends and family, and, um. Your friends and family!" He smiled joyfully at Hiei just to see him turn away.  
  
"I have no friends or family." Hiei replied as he continued walking. "What happened to them?" The boy asked eager to know. Hiei sighed.  
  
"Come with me." He said as he waved the boy and his friends to follow. The boy looked back at his friends and then at Hiei walking away and ran after him. His friends followed.  
  
"Where are we going?" The little boy asked, "You'll see." Hiei answered. "Why do adults always have to be so complicated?" A boy whispered to a girl walking next to him. The girl shrugged with an 'I don't know' as they kept walking. Hiei herd this and laughed slightly as he continued walking.  
  
After about five minutes of walking, the group entered the town cemetery. "Why are we here?" One of the kids asked. "You wanted to know what happened to my friends and family." Hiei answered, "So I am going to show you."  
  
The friends exchanged looks a they reluctantly followed Hiei into the cemetery. Soon enough they stopped in front of a long row of tombstones.  
  
"These are my friends and family." Hiei said as he pointed to the rows of tombstones.  
  
"We're sorry. We didn't know that they. um. well.died." A girl said.  
  
"Its fine." Hiei said.  
  
"So how did they."  
  
"There was a war." Hiei answered. "Well what happened?" One of the kids asked eagerly. Hiei was silent before he answered, "Well you guys know how there was a terrible war not to long ago, right?" They all nodded in unison.  
  
"When my friends and I were about fourteen, the war started." Hiei said. "How long ago was that?" One of the kids asked. Hiei sat down on the wet grass as it continued to rain, "It was thirteen years ago." Hiei answered. "So then you are." The kid counted on his fingers, "Twenty-seven." Hiei smiled from his place on the grass, "Yes, I am."  
  
"So what happened?" A boy asked as he and his friends sat down. "Well, since our job was to protect this planet, we had to fight to keep it safe." Hiei answered. "Was it hard?" They asked, "Very. We barley won, I was the only one who survived. And I barely made it with my injuries. All of my friends and family died from injuries in the hospital or on the battlefield." Hiei said.  
  
What do you think? Should I do flashbacks? Please review! 


	2. Bye Bye Botan

Hi! I decided to try to use flashbacks. I hope it will work.. ^_^  
  
"What happened first?" One of the kids asked.  
  
"Well, once the humans lost, that's when we had to come in to help, even though we just started fighting, we already managed to lose one of us." Hiei answered.  
  
"Who?" One of the kids asked. "Her name was Botan," Hiei answered again, "She got annoying sometimes though." Out of nowhere a semi strong gust of wind blew by.  
  
"Oh." The kids said as they looked around wondering what just happened. Hiei laughed slightly. "Botan." He muttered with a smile. 'At least she can't hit me with her ore.' He thought.  
  
"Well anyway," Hiei continued, "The way she died was an accident."  
  
"How?" A girl asked, "Well," Hiei started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Falshback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well guys, I think its time that we gave them a hand now!" Botan yelled unreasonably loud since they were all next to each other on a high cliff. "Lets just finish watching ALL of them die." Hiei said happily.  
  
"Hiei you jerk!" Botan yelled as she whacked him over the head, "Get in there and help them!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you? That didn't even hurt." Hiei said calmly.  
  
It was a rather dry day, sunny, warm. Everything would be peaceful if you ignored the explosions of bombs going off and military jets destroying the forest where the evil demons were said to be hid.  
  
A bright light appeared from the forest. Then, there was a huge explosion. "At least we know where they are." Kuwabara said in a shocked voice.  
  
Screams were herd everywhere as the once quiet, peaceful forest burst into flames. The bomb impact caused a strong wind throwing back all the soldiers to close into the cliff where the gang found refuge.  
  
Looking shocked, everyone looked over the edge of the cliff to see nothing but sprawled bodies and body parts everywhere.  
  
"What a mess they made," Hiei said in a cheery voice as he looked at the blood and destruction, "I guess we should fight now." With that, he jumped off the cliff towards the forest. Or at least used to be forest.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances as they watched Hiei jump off the cliff towards the one causing the damage.  
  
"I'll never understand that guy." Kuwabara said dumbly.  
  
"I guess we should go help him." Kurama said. "I think we should watch him die." Botan mumbled.  
  
"I agree with her." Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Come on guys, get serious. This is going to be a lot harder than we think." Yusuke said, "We already used the most advanced technology that we have. It won't be easy."  
  
"When did Yusuke get all smart?" Botan asked Keiko, "He didn't." Keiko replied.  
  
"Yusuke is right you guys," Kurama said, "If the ALL the humans lost, then how will we do?"  
  
"Save the lecture," Kuwabara started, "I think Hiei needs our help now." He pointed towards the place of action to see Hiei getting his ass kicked pretty badly.  
  
"Yes anytime would be good!" Hiei yelled from his place in the valley.  
  
"Let's go!" Yusuke leaded the gang towards the monster killing Yukina's older brother.  
  
"I think Hiei deserves it!" Botan yelled, "He should see how the humans felt."  
  
Ignoring Botan, Kuwabara was the first to go. "I'll show you!!" He charged at the monster, "Sprit Sword!" He yelled as he hacking away at the thing that he thought he was hitting.  
  
Before long he noticed that what he was slicing was a tree. "Huh? But how?" He said glancing at his sprit sword.  
  
"Dumb ass." Yusuke muttered, "He's mine!" Yusuke got his sprit gin ready and aimed at an illusion.  
  
"Yusuke! Wait!" Kurama yelled. He was to late. Yusuke already fired at the illusion.  
  
Apparently the illusion was where the girls were standing on the cliff.  
  
"Yusuke what are you doing?!" Botan yelled as the blue light of Yusuke's sprit gun hurled towards her.  
  
"Botan!" Keiko screamed as she watched the grim reaper be destroyed before her eyes. Botan's blood leaked from her fallen body.  
  
"No!" She cried as she fell to the ground crying between sobs she managed to say, "Yusuke! What have you done?" Keiko continued crying.  
  
"What?! I got a direct hit!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"A direct hit right into Botan." Hiei said in a surprisingly serious cold voice.  
  
"What?" Yusuke muttered. He looked up to see Keiko crying on the ground, and no Botan, but a dead girl on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"What. What have I done?" He said to himself.  
  
"You fell for my illusion." Said a creepy voice from behind a tree.  
  
"Bastard!" Yusuke screamed, "You killed Keiko!"  
  
"Correction boy," Said a new voice, "You killed her. I was watching." An ugly man smiled as he emerged from the shadows. The other stayed concealed in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain continued to fall back in the cemetery. "So Botan was the first to go." Hiei said sadly.  
  
"That's so sad." A little girl said, her eyes inline with the rain.  
  
"Maybe shouldn't tell you." Hiei started, "No!" A boy shouted, "You can tell us. I really want to know what happens." He said.  
  
After a short silence, Hiei replied, "All right."  
  
"So what happened to Botan?" One of the kids asked. "She died, weren't you listening?" A blond girl said. "Oh yeah." The kid answered, "So what happened after that?" He asked again.  
  
"Well Botan was lucky. She didn't have to see what Kuwabara did for us."  
  
What did you think? Please review! By the way, I need ways other people die. If you could, tell me how, and who should die in that way. I have a long list of ideas, but I want to know what you think. 


	3. Kuwabara's Sacrifice

Sorry that I took so long. I was just discouraged with the bad reviews from my two stories. Well hope you like this chapter. I was running out of ideas. Well. Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You stupid bastard!" Yusuke yelled at the man who tricked him, "How dare you! You." Yusuke started to break down.  
  
'Botan, she was the girl who changed his life for the better,' Yusuke thought, 'The girl who was always happy, kind, caring. Gone. All my fault.'  
  
"NO!" He yelled, causing a few birds to leave the remaining trees, "Why! Why, why."  
  
"Bo. Botan." Kuwabara suddenly said as if he just realized what was happening, "No way man! You won't get away with this!" He yelled and charged at the illusion master.  
  
The dark creature just let out a shrill laugh and said, "Boy! Don't you learn? You can't tell whom you are about to hit! Just like your little friend!"  
  
"Who said I was aiming?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The illusion man asked.  
  
"Guys get out of here!" Kuwabara yelled, "Take Keiko with you!"  
  
"Wait don't!" Kumara yelled.  
  
"GO!" Kuwabara answered.  
  
"They want this to happen!" Kumara tried to reason, "They plan to kill us off one by one!"  
  
"I don't care!" Kuwabara said stubbornly, "He is going down!"  
  
"Kumara! Yusuke!" Hiei said, "We need to leave now!"  
  
"But Kuwabara." Yusuke said quietly.  
  
"Let him decide!" Hiei said now rather agitated.  
  
"I'm not leaving him behind!" Yusuke screamed and ran back to his friend.  
  
Kuwabara was now powering up. Hiei left with Kumara who carried a resisting Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke! No! Don't!" She cried. But her efforts were useless. It was to late. Yusuke had now joined Kuwabara who was starting to prepare his attack.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled, "Get out of here!"  
  
"I won't let you die!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"You'll die too!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Well don't leave me behind!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Not a problem." Kumara said as he knocked Yusuke out and brought him away.  
  
"Please don't." Kumara tried one last time.  
  
"My mind is made up." Kuwabara said, "Take care."  
  
Kuwabara left with the unconscious Yusuke and Kuwabara let his energy go.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!! Kuwabara cried as his life slipped away.  
  
"Ah. AHHH!!!" The illusion man yelled, as he was taken away by a glowing orange light and evaporated.  
  
The orange light that was once concealed inside Kuwabara left his body and made a huge creator that almost caught up to the four running companions.  
  
"The explosion is catching up to us!" Hiei yelled over the sound, "Can't you go any faster?!" He yelled at Keiko who was falling behind.  
  
"I'm. I'm. Trying!" She cried almost out of breath.  
  
Within a few more seconds the orange light faded and disappeared leaving only destruction where the light touched.  
  
Out of breath, the group stopped and turned to look at the wreak age around them. There was no trace of either of the two that were caught in the explosion.  
  
"He's really gone." Keiko said in an awed voice.  
  
"Yes." Hiei said in a serious tone, "He is."  
  
"And," Kurama added, "He will not be soon forgotten."  
  
"Of course not." Hiei said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow." Said one of the little girls, "Why did he do that?"  
  
Hiei took a breath and thought for a second, "Good question."  
  
I know that this chapter wasn't that good, but I'm trying to get the mood of the story back. So.Please review! And who should die next? 


	4. I'm comming Kuwabara

Hey sorry for the long updating. I'm just hoping for at least one review for my other story. But oh well. Please read and review! This chapter was also the idea of Kuwabaralover who said. Well you'll see.  
  
"So what happened?" One of the little boys asked.  
  
"Yeah," Another said, "Did the illusion person die?"  
  
"Well," Hiei started, "No."  
  
"But the person did, did, the bomby thingy." A little girl said.  
  
"Yes, he did." Hiei answered, "But as it turns out, the man that he destroyed was an illusion too."  
  
"So he only killed himself?!" All of the kids yelled in unison.  
  
""Umm. Yes he did." Hiei answered in a little shocked from the sudden outburst, "In the time that all of us ran away, and ran back and forth and back. And you get it." He finished.  
  
"That's not fair!" One of the girls yelled.  
  
"Nothing ever is." Hiei answered.  
  
"Well, then what happened?" A boy asked excitedly.  
  
"Well." Hiei started once more, "Yusuke was Kuwabara's best friend. Although they didn't really show it, they would always be there for each other no matter what the cost."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Falshback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No. No. No." Yusuke whispered. Why did you? Why. Why. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE!!! Why here, here." Yusuke sank to his knees crying.  
  
"I hate to see Yusuke like this." Kurama said.  
  
"Well we didn't tell Kuwabara to do it." Hiei said flatly.  
  
"Hiei shut up!!" Yusuke yelled out of nowhere, "We should be thanking Kuwabara for sacrificing himself for out sake. He destroyed that illusion guy completely. Now we only have one left thanks to him."  
  
"Actually Yusuke." Hiei started, "The illusion guy is still alive. In the time that we ran and you ran back, he left along with his companion."  
  
"Asshole!" Yusuke yelled again, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"What?!" Keiko yelled, "Kuwabara died for nothing? How mean can you be?"  
  
"It's not my fault." Hiei answered, "What he did would be heroic. If he succeeded in killing the victim."  
  
"That's it!!" Yusuke yelled, "He is going down."  
  
"Don't be a fool Yusuke." Kumara said quickly, "We need a plan!"  
  
"I don't care!" Yusuke shouted at Kumara, "I will get him for what he did to Kuwabara!"  
  
"Don't try to play the hero Yusuke." Hiei said, "You can't just blindly run out there and hope for the best. Remember, he deployed you once before. He can do it again."  
  
"I don't care if I go down with that guy! But he will die. Who's coming?" Yusuke said.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I'll go." Keiko said. "I don't just want to sit around and do nothing all the time. I don't care what I do. As long as those murders die."  
  
"All right." Yusuke said, "Anyone else?"  
  
"Yusuke, "Kumara started, "Although I do really grieve over the death of Kuwabara, I don't want to risk dying and never stopping the two demons. If we all go, then we might not be able to win at all."  
  
"Fine then." Yusuke said, "You stay here, and Keiko and I will go."  
  
"Good luck Yusuke. Keiko." Kumara said. "We hope to hear from you again.  
  
Within a few moments the two returned to where they last saw the destroyers of their lost friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what happened to them."? A little girl asked.  
  
"Well." Hiei started, "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh." She answered sadly.  
  
"So did anything good happen?" A boy asked.  
  
"Well. They. More Yusuke won." Hiei answered, "But he went down with him."  
  
"How?" A girl asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei said.  
  
"Well how could both of them go at the same time?" She asked again.  
  
"Oh.' Hiei answered, "Yusuke died in a hospital later on once Kumara and I found him."  
  
"What happened to Keiko?" The girl asked again.  
  
"We're not sure." Hiei answered. "We think that she died in the fight, but there were no witnesses. Except for those who died soon after."  
  
"Oh. Well what happened after that?" A boy asked.  
  
"Well." Hiei said a bit uneasy, "Next was my little sister."  
  
Sooooooooooooooooooooooo.. What did you all think? (Hiei is an older bro right?) Please review!! If you were wondering, Kuwabaralover's idea was to have Yusuke go after the illusion guy for killing Kuwabara. Thanks! It was very helpful. 


End file.
